pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pawniard
|} Pawniard (Japanese: コマタナ Komatana) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 52. Biology Pawniard is a small, bipedal Pokémon. It has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Its face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Its red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands. When hunting, Pawniard immobilizes prey by repeated stabbing with these blades. Its legs are red with two-toed feet. In the wild, Pawniard lives in packs governed by Bisharp. In the anime Major appearances Pawniard debuted in the anime in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! under the ownership of Georgia. She was put up against Ash's Snivy in the second round of the Club Battle tournament. Minor appearances A Pawniard appears alongside its Trainer in a brief flashback in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Pawniard appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later found in a stronghold and returned to its trainer. In the , Pawniard starred in a Pokéstar Studios movie featuring ; it was easily defeated by Whi-Two's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries 's command. They cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Lost Hotel, Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} In side games |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Yaksha, Valora, Nixtorm}} |area=Glacier Palace (1F-13F), Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Toy Collection: A Very Chaotic Battle!}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 235}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} By tutoring Side game data |- , but they do like him. }} |- when its Attack is 118 or higher |link= , , and Mitsunari }} |- |} Evolution |no2=625 |name2=Bisharp |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Pawniard and its . ** The types it has are coincidentally the two types introduced in Generation II. * Pawniard and are the only Pokémon that can have as a non-Hidden Ability. Origin It looks and acts similar to a traditional Japanese bandit—specifically a lackey or lower member—with features resembling armor. It may also originate from kaijin, humanoid villains found in . Name origin Pawniard may be a combination of (the most basic piece in or a low-level operative in an organization) and or poniard (a lightweight dagger). It may also involve palliard (beggar or thief). Komatana may be a combination of 駒 koma (a piece in the board game ), 細切れ komagire (small pieces), and 刀 katana (sword) or 小刀 kogatana (knife). In other languages and or |fr=Scalpion|frmeaning=From or scalpel and |es=Pawniard|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gladiantri|demeaning=Possibly from Gladiator and Triumph or |it=Pawniard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=자망칼 Jamangkal|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_cmn=駒刀小兵 / 驹刀小兵 Jūdāoxiǎobīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From the Japanese 駒 koma, , and |ru=Поуниард Pouniard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Pawniard (Rumble Blast) * Pawniard (Gates to Infinity) Notes External links |} de:Gladiantri fr:Scalpion it:Pawniard ja:コマタナ pl:Pawniard zh:驹刀小兵